The Enigma Dragon Chronicles
by Lord JZ
Summary: With Jiraiya's death Naruto has currently been left defenseless at the hands of the Akatsuki. But With his last message he asks for an old pupil to return to Konoha to help with the upcoming battle.Chap 2 up!.K for now soon to be T
1. The Message

_**Naruto: Enigma Dragon Chronicles**_

Jiraiya is dead. Sasuke is going to destroy Konoha and he joined the Akatsuki. There seems to be no happy ending for the epic tale of Naruto. but can that change with a single letter to the Hokage? read and find out. a completely different turn from the real story. Naruto will not be trained by Pa for example.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto:Shippuden and it's characters. I do however own the character Ryu and all of his jutsu so back off Kishimoto!)

(At the hokage's office. shortly after recieving Jiraiya's final message.)

**Tsunade: **(_So it's finally happened. He's gone.) __**While not visible to anyone else a tear falls from her eyes at the realization that she was all that was left of Team Sarutobi **_Well it seems that everything is simply going to heck.

**Shizune:** What should we do lady tsunade? With Jiraiya gone who's gonna look after Naruto?

**Tsunade: she simply looks up at her befuddeled apprentice and then at the toad that gave her the message **Is their anything else that Jiraiya told you before you left?

**Pa:** Well, he told me to go find some guy, and tell him it's time whatever that means.

**Tsunade:**( it can't be. No don't tell me that idiot Jiraiya actually finished his training.) Well who is it?

**Pa:** some guy named Ryu Zensaki or something like that.

**Tsunade: **Zensekai?!

**Pa:** yeah that's the guy.

**Shizune:** What about him.

**Tsunade:** Nothing but Go get Naruto maybe Jiraiya introduced the two during their training.

**Shizune:** Very well. she leaves the room quickly in search of our knuckleheaded hero.)

**Pa:** so what should I do? I know where this guy is already.

**Tsunade:** Go, maybe he can help put an end to this crazy mess.

**Pa:** Okay then , lady Hokage I'll go as fast as my old heart can go.

**Tsunade:** Thank you for all you've done.

**Pa:** It's no problem really, We just want to respect Jiraiya's last wish.

**Meanwhile in Yamagakure a lone shinobi is sitting at a small ramen shop waiting for his order. He was average looking about 5'6 and kind of looks Yusei Fudo from Yugioh 5D's without the yellow highlights and more "ninjaish" attire with what looked like a shark tooth necklace.As he was about to dig in to his calorie heavy meal he started hearing screaming from a nearby alley**

**unknown mugger: **Look lady just make this easy on yourself and give in, I'm a chunin and you're just some weak little woman.

**unknown lady: **No please, I have a boyfriend, please leave me alone.

**unknown mugger: **You honestly think i care?** he grabs her and pulls her closely to his relatively ugly self**

**Ryu: **honestly can't you take a hint? She's taken.

**unknown mugger: **Who the Heck are you?

**Ryu: **I should ask the same, you said you were a chunin. what disgraceful village would make someone like you a chunin?

**unknown mugger: **Maybe you haven't been to Amegakure but I am one of our god's emmisaries. I am Itazura of the rain!

**Ryu: **really then. let's make a deal Itazura. I'll give you my ramen if you leave the girl alone.

**Itazura: **What kind of an idiot do you take me fo.**.faints**

**Ryu:** the kind that gets distracted easily. **looks at the girl **You okay?

**unknown lady:**Yes, thank you.

**Ryu: **Well, goodbye then.jumps away to places unkown

**unknown lady: **Wait!...You left your Ramen! Uh... well better not let this go to waste.

**So what is Ryu's relation to Jiraiya? He's obviously nowhere near as perverted as he was. hopefully I'll come up with more personality for him but at least I'm posting something.Either way find out what happens next time in The Enigma Dragon Chronicles!Looking back this was too short. oh well, Sayonara!**


	2. The Depression

_**Naruto: Enigma Dragon Chronicles**_

Well,Well, look at me, I'm actually doing something on this site. I signed up months ago and was left in a stump. Now I'm hoping to make a name for myself in the fic writing world. Well, Here's Chapter 2!

**At Naruto's little apartment all eight members of Naruto's group are helping him during his time of grieving**

**Naruto: **I still can't believe the old perv is dead.

**Sakura: **Look. Naruto, this is the kind of stuff that happens. We're ninja after all we can't always expect to make it out of each mission. Oh, what am I saying I'm just making things worse.

**Sai: **Well you're not exactly making things better

**Sakura:** Shut up Sai.

**Hinata:**Naruto-Kun...

**Naruto looks up at her**

**Naruto: **Yeah, what is it Hinata ?**His melancholy voice simply make everyone feel worse about the situation.**

** As she was about to say something that probably could have cheered him up a knock is heard at the door.**

**Kakashi: **Hold that thought Hinata.** opens the door to see an exausted Shizune who seriously forgot where Naruto lives. **Yes how can we help you Shizune?

**Shizune: **Woah, a little cramped in here.

**Naruto: **Sorry about that.

**Shizune: **Well, Tsunade...

**Naruto:**What does the old bat want this time? Does she want Kakashi dead next?**Kakashi cringed at the idea **or maybe Iruka? Or did she decide to get rid of me.

**Shizune:** Look, She just needs to ask you ..

**Naruto: in a menacing tone **I have nothing to say to her.

**Shizune: **LISTEN TO ME! She wants to avenge Jiraiya as much as you do. Don't you think she feels horribly about the fact that her last teammate is dead! Don't you think she's lost enough as well! Both her brother and her lover died as well during her life! Her sensei died and both her team mates are also gone! She's alone now and all she asks right now is for you to help her with something one insignificant, God dang stupid task!** She breathes heavily after finally ending her little talk leaving everyone speechless. **I'm sorry. I...

**Naruto:He thinks to himself for a while **No I needed that.I actually forgot how much others can suffer. I can't just think about my own feelings. I think I should go see her, I need to apoligize. I need to apologize to all of you for making you all worry like that.

**Shizune:** She really needs your help right now. So please just go over there.

**Naruto:** Fine.

**Meanwhile in Yamagakure**

**Ryu: **This is the most boring day of my life. Hmm, what would Jiraiya-sama do... never mind.

**As he was about to doze off he hears the distinctive croak of Pa.**

**Ryu: **Hmm. **opens one eye to see who it is** oh... no.. don't tell me.

**Pa:** It's time.

**Ryu:** I wanted something to do, but I didn't want it to be like this. If your here it can only mean one thing. Jiraiya's dead.

**Pa:** So it seems you know. Lady Hokage wishes to see you.

**Ryu:** Lady? What happened to old man Sarutobi? Have I really been gone for that long?

**Pa: **Much has changed since the last time you were there I presume?

**Ryu:** It's been ten years. And suddenly I'm going back. So who is this "Lady" Hokage?

**Pa:** Princess Tsunade.

**Ryu:** Really then, This proves to be interesting. Well then lets get going.

** So now our mysterious newcomer will be headed to Konoha, but what is his purpose? Has he and Naruto met before? Find out next time**


	3. The Proposal

_**Naruto: Enigma Dragon Chronicles**_

No reviews yet huh, then I'll keep writing until I get some.Chapter threeWoohoo! Naruto and Ryu might just meet in this episode, but who knows? That depends on how long this is. Let's go!

**At the Hokage's office**

**Naruto: **Listen, Granny Tsunade, I think I've been too hard on you. It's just that Jiraiya was like my father, he took care of me for the last two and a half years. Losing him was pretty hard.

**Tsunade: **I do feel bad but you have a chance to justify his sacrifice. I already have Shikamaru deciphering the code that was on Pa's back. But there was also one other message. Jiraiya wanted to send for an old apprentice of his. Named Ryu Zensekai... do you know anything about him?

**Naruto: **Ryu? No, but while I was in training with Jiraiya every once in a while would make me send a letter to Yamagakure for someone named Ryu. What about him?

**Tsunade:** Well, this is asking alot but as he is an ally of the leaf, I do feel we should be hospitable. I want him to live with you.

**Naruto:** What!! No possible way! I can't live with another guy.

**Tsunade:** Well I can't exactly make him move in with Hinata-chan now can I? You, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai are the only people right now that live by yourselves, and honestly he has more in common with you than anyone else.I can't just go and ask any of the clans to let a stranger in their home.

**Naruto:**But, but, but...

**Tsunade:** No buts about it. I've made up my mind.

**Naruto: **Great. just great. Will he at least pay for his own food and stuff?

**Tsunade: **Heck if I know. Just make him feel welcome.

**Naruto:** So when is this guy coming?

**Tsunade:** Maybe tommorow.

**Naruto:** Shoot, anyone else want the new guy in there house?

**Sakura:** Not really, I can't let some guy live in my house.

**Kiba: **Nah, It's already preety crowded at my place, besides he might not like dogs and I can't stand for that.

**Shino:** No.

**Yamato: ** No. No he may not.

**Sai:** How Should I put this... Heck to the no. Did I say that right?

**Kakashi: **Well, I...Maybe...possibly...no.

**Hinata:** Well... Actually, I might ask Father if he could. Any real ally of the leaf is always welcome at our home.

**Naruto:** Nah, I wouldn't want to trouble you Hinata.

**Hinata: She blushes at the statement** Well okay then.

**Kiba:** Woah, don't faint on us Hinata.

**Hinata: **Oh,Okay, I'll try to hold back.

**Naruto: **_(Why? Why me? What if this guy tries to kill me in my sleep? We don't even know why he's coming here. For all we know that Pein Guy might have changed the message and he's bringing some assassin to the village)_

**Sakura:** uh, Naruto?

**Naruto:** Yeah?

**Sakura:** You feeling okay, you look tense.

**Naruto:** I'm fine... I just have alot on my mind right now. I think I'll just go home and rest. **Leaves the office **

_(Well then, It seems I'm going to investigate this guy. I'll find out the truth about him.)_

**Tsunade: **Honestly,that boy is acting paranoid. He better not mess up while Ryu is here.

**Sakura:** Who is Ryu exactly?

**Tsunade: **I don't really know much. But, Jiraiya had once told me about him...

**Meanwhile on the road to Konohagakure**

**Ryu: **Tell me one thing Toad elder.

**Pa: **Yes. What is it.

**Ryu:** Who did it? Who defeated Jiraiya-sama.

**Pa:** He told me not to tell you. He wants you to be breifed by Princess Tsunade.

**Ryu:** He never did teach me anything upfront. He always did it in clues. So... I've been wondering. Where will i be staying? I don't exactly have any money for a hotel. And Jiraiya never let me keep any of the money we used to get while on missions.

**Pa:** Don't worry. If I remember correctly Princess Tsunade said you would be living with another student of Jiraiya's. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

**Ryu:** Uzumaki huh? Well I never thought I would see him again.

**Well it seems that while Naruto has his suspicions of Ryu, Ryu is already aquainted with Naruto. What will happen with there inevitable meeting? Find out Next time.**


End file.
